nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikapi
|} Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lovia Archipelago page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 01:41, July 19, 2011 Hi Welcome to Wikination but please don't make things up like your Police Task Force. First read pages and rules, and all that so we're all on the same page. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) We aren't mad at you, when I was a young user i made pages that didn't make sense either. First read rules and pages around the wiki that have already been established. We also work as a democracy in the wiki and mostly focus on politics =]. I'm currently the Prime Minister so please check out these pages: Congress, and Constitution, Federal Law, and for the current congress 2011 Second Congress. Please follow all rules and you could become an avid member and if you prove trustworthy and active people may give up some congress seats for you. =] So hi again, Pikapi. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) As a new user it might be scaring to see all that information coming at you. An easier way to 'get worked in' is to first create uncontested pages like a character, his hobby club, a work of art he made, etc. Later on as you followed the doings of the community you get to learn the rules and can move on to politics. That's how I did it. Aged youngman 07:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi -- 2 Well yeah we are mostly about politics =]. But that's the way we work, If you want somthing done go into politics or request a congress or Prime Minister (like me) to propose somthing or you could even write a law and propose it in the Forum:First Chamber. That's kinda how we work. But if your just gonna write about private articles like Character, Life, Wife, Children, Job, things like that go ahead but remember to keep it real. I know this sounds like were harrassing and sounding like rule nazis but you'll get the hang of it and have fun in no time. And if I you want to join politics go to this page: 2011 Second Congress there's a list of parties, with a varying types of views, check it out and join one if you want. =] Welcome! Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Defense We've had discussion about this before and a majority approved a ban of (para)military organizations. Lovia does not have an army. I can understand you deem an army necessary but you can't just create it on your own. Congress is the way to do this. Nothing personal, just being consequent to all users. 06:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :An army is not really what we need here, but perhaps a specialized division of the Police Force, like in Costa Rica (They have no army but their police takes over those duties). HORTON11 14:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe the executive forces behind the police can erect such a branch on itself. Yet I'd like Congress to be at least consulted on the matter. 06:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I've only just seen the military proposals you put into congress. Let me say that I think I know a better way of doing it that doesn't seem like you are trying to over militarise. I have a plan and you can see it on timemasters page once I post it but you cannot take it to congress, I will most likely need to refine it and take it to congress next year. Kunarian 01:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I will however we cannot go for such an approach that gives a single user who has not been elected into congress by majority control the Lovian Armed Forces, but I will try to merge your ideas with mine. Kunarian 01:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Citizen You've done over 50 edits! Horay! You can be made a citizen but first you must state these things: *Character name: *Sex: *Primary Residence: Just fill it out and you could be a Citizen! Also if you want to enter politics check out 2011 Second Congress to see a list of currently represented parties in Congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! The politics tutorial with a link on the main page is very useful as well. I'm looking forward to working with you! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nimmanswolk Thank you for your donation :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nimmanswolk (2) thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with it. --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Do you get one if you support the cause? If so I'm more than willing to adopt one myself. 07:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Would you like a seat in Congress? Hey, if you become more active, I'll donate you a seat or two in Congress. Deal? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, good. What party do you want to join? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I's like to mix things up a little while staying true to Christopher Costello's beliefs, so how about the Independent party (or an Independent party). I'll make myself more familiar with the policies of the Congress over the following days. Thanks, and cheers! --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) K, if you be active for the next few days, I'll add you as an independent. The Progressive Conservative Party, Liberal Democratic Party, and Conservative Christian Party of Lovia may also suit your beliefs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) CCPL probably not, as he says he is not "notably religious", which could be quite useful if you want to join us :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :No wonder why you don't attract so many people to the CCPL, Oos. You gotta promote your stuff better. Real politicians aren't as honest as you. The Master's Voice 17:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oos is clearly selective about who he wants in his party, he's not out to get supporters who'll later betray him. Which IMHO is a good thing. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 18:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure it is. But since Edward Hannis was warmly welcomed, so could Pikashu, right? No biggie if he ain't very religious. The Master's Voice 18:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those were different times as CCPL was at the time heavily criticized, but the main reason is that Hannis is a bit more serious than Costello. We certainly do have problems with things like: acting entirely in a politically correct manner is merely being a kiss ass, Communipedia and his "money dance". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so since you have been active in the past two days, I will donate you the seat of Ben Opat' (an MCP) from my collection. Enjoy! I'll update the National Congressperson Order for you. (also, sorry it's only one seat--I don't want to have any less seats, if you understand. You'll get more in the 2012 Elections). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Charleston Economy With a fast growing population, due to Train Village in flame and will needed to be reconstructed, alot of the population will be staying in Charleston, and we need jobs. We have a super low tax laws in the city, but you will have to go by Lovian standards. Would you be willing to come to Charleston, maybe come live in the town? Richard Creed 04:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Uh... we have no taxes in any town in Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nothing The title of the operation is actually censored. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it couldn't have been too hard to find a fun title that is not obscene. Just try your imagination. 08:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:TEE I'd like to submit Bill An OR Artie McCand as CI (Chief of Intelligence), although I'd prefer Bill An. I don't know what issues you have. I'll stop editing it, if you'd like. -- 22:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to get into politics, but I can't. Obviously, elections are coming up soon, but until then the seat would probably be filled up. . -- 23:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chris what's up? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Chris, would Positive Lovia be interested in a voting and political coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party during the elections? Basically, we'd vote for each other and vouch for each other in the Coalition talks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) A partnership, not a merger. Basically, we'd support each other in elections, and try to both be in the Coalition. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It won't start until January, I was just asking if you were interested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks, chris! ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC)'' I liked your old logo better, the new one has shadow so it looks like something that would only be found as the logo of the website. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Defence Force Can the LDF share some of the Coastal police bases together? Granero 22:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Pikapi, if you are there please help because Kunarian is being unreasonable and I tried to compromise but he wilol not. Granero 23:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you will not give up on your ideas, that would suggest a lack of leadership and backbone. But don't damage your chances with rushed bills after the elections. Kunarian 02:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It could easily simply because of the subject and because a bill on it was proposed recently. Take time and formulate it carefully so that theres little reason for it to be refused. Kunarian 03:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) About Matt He's kind of the Kal'Reggar to EDIT: Chris' Tali. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 11:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Just a note, please do NOT name your images things like awehbf2739u3bapi3h9.png in the future. Give them a name that relates to what they are, instead of keeping it the same as the name it had before you downloaded it. Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, avoid links to Wikipedia if you can. Years are internal, and basic things like seasons don't need to be linked. We also have some pages for political movements and religions, though I don't know about centrism and buddhism. Thanks again. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just revised the Positive Lovia page. For some reason it said that the LDP and CNP were polar opposites, which is completely false. They are actually fairly closely aligned; liberal in Lovia means progressive in social views, but (fairly) conservative in economic views. The CNP is more conservative in economic views than the LDP, I think. I've fixed that, anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, your party is missing some views on social rights. If you could add them, that'd be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Social rights are things like gay marriage, abortion, etc. Basically things not really related to taxation and economics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I need help. Can you call me? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC)'' On my dad's iPad, too. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Time to vote! Forum:Federal elections -- 04:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, , it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 16:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Coalition Who would you like to delegate the major positions of the government to? And do you support a Deputy Prime Minister position? Also, it doesn't matter who you actually vote for within the Coalition as long as everyone can get a similar amount of votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 1, i think. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Okay. Last government we left one active person (The Master's Voice) out of the government because he was far right and there was a huge controversy and he left for a month. We gave Oos who wasn't in two posts as well. So generally it's good to put some non-coalition people in the government, especially if the coalition only has like 5 or 6 real users--not enough to fill in every position. And yes, the deputy PM would be like a VP (sort of), and would be the person who is PM in the PM's absence, though on second thought, I think that it's not necessary (just appoint a new one). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I mean PL-LDP-CNP, and some other parties similar to our ideology, such as the Progressive Conservative Party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Want to come on this chat? We can talk more... quickly there. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Speak Chinese? If you can, please visit w:c:zh.nation and contribute. You did say, after all, you spoke Chinese! Citation Also, is it okay I replace "Darion Agu" as Party Speaker? -- 01:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :That's true. (Dupe) Also, is it okay if I replace "Darion Agu" as Party Speaker (for PL)-- 01:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) GoYou transition Thank you very much. -- 03:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That's impossible, because the judge also has a vote. A 4/5 or 5/5 might work but would be difficult to achieve, because if they have 2 to 3 they can't make a decision. In a 3/5 system they can always make a decision. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) And also, in court cases, "yes" and "no" doesn't work that well. Either you support a created proposal to the case or not, but there may be multiple proposals. And you were planning on having all the PL guys be sockpuppets? o_o Could you come on chat again, btw? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Just keep the chat in an open tab. It'll ding if I chat and we can talk further then. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Dutch google translate I do advise you not to use Google translate for Dutch. I REALLY sucks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :It sure does... and you would probably read some pretty disturbing things, too. Little Tahrim happens to be suffering from a rare form of keyboard-tourette's. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ah well, this is Magnus', an old psychotic Frysian, only place to spread his Nazi ideas, so just ignore it. TahR78 23:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, make fun of me over it why don't ya...--— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ah well, this is Magnus', an old psychotic Frysian, only place to spread his Nazi ideas, so just ignore it. TahR78 23:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::(editconflict) Hallo, flaaj nein spruchen deutsch. -- 23:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It sure does (google translate)... and you would probably read some pretty disturbing things, too. Little Tahrim happens to be suffering from a rare form of keyboard-tourette's. He also has the nasty habit of deleting other people's comments. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't you clean up the (offensive material censored) over your Hitler poster in your room, Berndje? And I assume I can call you that way even though you claim it isn't your real name. TahR78 23:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::How very, very innapropriate of you, Tahrim! If I was your mother I would wash your mouth with soap. And send you to bed with no roti for an entire month! :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:48, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Trol You are trolling right now. Apoo banaan 00:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :He is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 00:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Me!!! I'm finally on yeah!!!!--Blessed Sword 11:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Minister of Defense What do you think of Kunarian becoming the Minister and you becoming the head of the defense force? I think that Kunarian could handle the legal side of defense better, while the side that actually does the action is better suited for you. What do you think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) How do you know he would start arguments? All the arguments have had to due with opposing plans how the military will work, and the argument on who should be minister of defense is part of that. If he starts being mean and illogical, we can just file a motion of distrust. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna give me time to settle in.--Blessed Sword 00:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Need help with page confused--Blessed Sword 00:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi, in Kunarian's national guard act, read this: The Secretary of Defence is responsible for the administration and legality of the Department of Defence. Do you really want to be the one doing that, or do you want to be the one giving the actual orders to the groups during situations where the NG is needed? Please reconsider the compromise. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) The Minister of Defence cannot discharge members of the National Guard on a whim, they need to get approval from the PM. And I don't think the NG is large enough for a rank system, though you can write about the groups as much as you want, like you've done for the Coastal Police. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Do listen to timemasters points. You would have free reign once the basics are set up and would still be a big part of the politics. I understand that you feel we cannot get on as we have opposite directions but a lack of compromise and concessions will cause more problems. Kunarian 17:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) me how to make templates and links and stuff--Blessed Sword 01:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chris, what I'm gave to Timemaster(That he also agreed to)is that you two would be of equal authority. You would be in charge of the men, while Kunarian would take care of the legal BS. You'd be like me and Gabe; feuding, then coming together in a time of crisis. PS: Look up Walter Peck no dick on YouTube. That's who I think Kunarian is. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) This exactly were I should be involved. My mom wants me off the computer because of you. So suck it up, and be the better man. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 00:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi can you go on the chat, I am there. Also do you think in English Pedro Picapiedra its said Peter Rock stinger or is it different. Granero 02:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hello Chris, where have you gone? I haven't seen you in a white. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Not really. Take a look at the elections, though. . . PL now has 16 seats in total. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC)